SOE Operation Avalanche straszna historia
Elo ziomy mam na imię Krzyś z Kubusia Puchatka i dzisiaj opowiem moją zajebistą historię. Któregoś dnia grałem w nocy. Żona już spała, a ja nie miałem co robić, więc odpaliłem SOE Operation Avalanche aby spędzić miło czas. I nie tytuł raczej nie dotyczy prawdziwej Operacji Avalanche z września 1943 , gdyż realna działa się we słonecznej Italii, a w tej grze jest śnieg więc chuja realistyczne. No chyba że ten śnieg i śnieżyca to sperma Godzilli, albo jebana alternatywna rzeczywistość. Ale wracając do tematu nonstop ginąłem na jednym chujowym poziomie z wioską gdzie w chuj razy zginąłem, aż po pewnym czasie, prawdopodobnie po 100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 zgonach gra mi się wywiesiła i pokazała mi taki o to przerażający screen: Był to model jakiegoś zombie ? odbicie bohatera w wersji zombie ? Czy jebany żołnierz przyszłości ? Ten model nigdy nie występował w grze. Był bardzo jaskrawy i świecił jak nasz zjebany towarzysz czy wrogowie z Marine Sharpshotter 4 czy chuja tam wiem jak ta gra się nazywa. Miałem po tym obsrane gacie. Żołnierz ten był prawdopodobnie z gry Operation Sandstorm, której nikt nie zrecenzował poza dddentorem od serii Najgorsze gry 4ever. Ale NRGeek i BartekGM już tego nie sprawdzeli. Po pewnym czasie gra wyszła do Windowsa a ja nadal jestem obsrany niebowrzechnie. W końcu postanowiłem zagrać dalej, bo jestem debilem jak każdy inny w gównianych creppypastach i zamiast zagrać sobie w Battlefielda, czy Call of Duty bądź Medal of Honor nadal w to jebane gówno napierdalam jak Kazik deską po krowim gównie. O kurwa mać japierdole kurwa mać. Znowu zginąłem. Tym razem miałem 8674 zgonów w grze SOE Operation Avalanche. Przegrałem znowu swoje życie. A kiedy doszedłem do końca i czułem się jakbym wydymał już w dupsko jakąś zajebistą laskę nagle z komputera wyszedł on: Szatan - Pan Zniszczenia, Gwiazda Zaranna, Antychryst, Diabeł, Bies, Lucyfer, Książę Ciemności, Belzebub, Upadły Anioł, Kusiciel, Belial, Lewiatan, Wielki Smok, Król Babilońskiego władcy Tyru, Kusiciel, Syn zatracenia, Ojciec kłamstwa, Przechuj-Chuj nad Najchujowesze CHUJE się mi ukazał wychodząc z komputera strzelając ognistymi dildosami w postaci ognistych Verlordów które chciał mi do dupy wsadzić. Na szczęście żona w porę wstała i przywaliła mu patelnią. Potem swoimi majtkami i stanikiem mu przywaliła, a następnie go udusiła. Gdy Szatan - Pan Zniszczenia, Gwiazda Zaranna, Antychryst, Diabeł, Bies, Lucyfer, Książę Ciemności, Belzebub, Upadły Anioł, Kusiciel, Belial, Lewiatan, Wielki Smok, Król Babilońskiego władcy Tyru, Kusiciel, Syn zatracenia, Ojciec kłamstwa, Przechuj-Chuj nad Najchujowesze CHUJE zginął, poszedł do piekła, a płyta z grą wyleciała z napędu i rozbiła szybę i uszkodziła moją stację dysków w komputerze. Gdy odfrunęła przez okno jak laserowy szuriken następnie spadła na pobliskie meliny żuli i wybuchła zabijając tych wyrzutków co ich życie postradało zmysły. Dobra już teraz zakończę tą chujową historię z grą, bo mi się nie chce opowiadać. Cóż następnego dnia zaniosłem komputer do naprawy, a pudełko od SOE Operation Avalanche czy jak się to nazywa zmieliłem w kosiarce bez płyty, bo płyta wybuchła w melinach żuli. Cóż koniec. Info: Ta Trollpasta jest kierowana dla NRGeeka, jednak napisałem ją na Trollpastach, ponieważ na Creepypastach by mi ją usunęli. Mam nadzieję że każdemu się podobała i życzę udanych świąt i mikołajków jeżeli jeszcze on do was nie zawitał. Kategoria:Głupkowaty protagonista Kategoria:Xd